There is a need for lighting apparatus which is low-cost and energy efficient. LEDs (light-emitting diodes) provide light sources which are energy efficient, and advances in LED technology are providing even greater efficiencies over time. Some typical applications for lighting systems are roadway and parking lot lighting in which there are performance requirements such as the requirement that light be most efficiently and uniformly distributed over wide areas which are to be lighted. In applications such as for illuminating information boards or advertisement billboards, signs, including transportation signs and the like, as well as building facade lighting, there is a need to direct light at the widest angle possible in order to draw particular attention to the wide area to be illuminated while utilizing a minimum number of light fixtures.
Some efforts have been made to develop LED lenses for directing LED light into a desired light distribution. Some of such lenses are difficult and expensive to manufacture, which increases overall cost for LED lighting using such lenses. Yet such lenses fall short in providing light distribution required for proper illumination of wide target surfaces.
It would be highly beneficial to provide an improved lighting apparatus which produces a desired light distribution for illumination of wide target surfaces. It would be further beneficial that such lighting apparatus have high efficiency with useful output of maximum emitted light at wide angles and in the desired direction with improved uniformity of distribution of such light across the illuminated area.